


Practicing Late

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Fandom Headcanons [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Headcanons for Ethan and reader training together for lacrosse and it eventually turns into something more?"





	Practicing Late

 

  * The Beacon Hills Lacrosse team had a big game coming up at the end on the month against one of the top rivals, the Idris High Panthers.
  * Which meant that every person on the team was practicing as often and as hard as they could.
  * Unfortunately for Ethan, that meant he didn’t get to see his boyfriend much outside of classes.
  * He knew how important the game was to not only you but the whole team.
  * So for the first week, he was okay with you having to stay after to practice, at least, during the school week.
  * When the weekend rolled around, Ethan had hoped he could actually get to spend time with you, whether it be curled up in bed watching a movie or tangled in the sheets.
  * But those hopes were dashed when he stopped by your house and your dad had told him you only came home for all of 15 minutes to grab a few things and then left to go practice on the lacrosse field at the high school.
  * As Ethan was about to hop back on his bike to find you, your dad had asked him to see if he could get you to relax over the weekend.
  * Ethan told your dad that he’d try but both of them knew that this game was so big, Ethan would have to practically drag you off the field. Kicking and screaming.
  * When Ethan pulled up to the high school and saw the field lights on, he knew exactly where you were.
  * Ethan made his way back to the field as the swishing sound of the lacrosse ball hitting the net.
  * Even though you’re a wolf, you were so hyper-focused that you didn’t hear Ethan come up behind you.
  * Sad to say that you only noticed him when he placed his hands over your eyes.
  * “Guess Who?”
  * “…Aiden? Ethan’s gonna kill you.” You laughed at the annoyed huff you received as a response.
  * “Very funny, Mister.”
  * You pulled his hands from your face, placing a kiss on his nose.
  * “Why are you out here?”
  * “I was hoping to spend some time with my boyfriend this weekend. But it seems that he had other plans…”
  * “Weekend? Ethan, what do you mean? It’s only Thurs– It’s Friday afternoon, isn’t it?”
  * You dropped the ball as a sheepish expression made its way onto your face.
  * Ethan placed his hands on your hips, pulling you close and whispered in your ear, “You’ve been practicing so much this week. How bout we go back to your place and I can help you relax. You’re so tense.”
  * At this point, Ethan had his nose buried in your neck, arms around your waist.
  * You could feel and smell arousal radiating off him in waves. It hit you like a truck, making you truly realize how long it had been and how hyper-focused the upcoming game had made you.
  * You packed up your gear in the backseat of your car, deciding to shower once you got home. You also called Ethan who was driving behind you.
  * “Hey, my dad called me and said that he was called into the hospital cause they’re short-staffed. I’m gonna grab a shower when I get back, feel free to join me…”
  * Let’s just say that as much time as you were getting clean, Ethan was making sure things were just as filthy, especially after you got out of your shower.




End file.
